El poder de Itachi
by Atori-chan
Summary: Itachi, hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, tiene un enorme poder como lo tenía su tío, pero de una manera muy peculiar.


**SUMARY: **Itachi, hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, tiene un enorme poder como lo tenía su tío, pero de una manera muy peculiar.

**Pareja leve pero principal: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Género:**_ Humor y leve romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL PODER DE ITACHI<strong>_

_by: Atori_

_Drabble_

* * *

><p>Bajo un frondoso árbol, un jounin ligeramente enmascarado, leía pacíficamente su libro favorito.<p>

El hermoso día con una ligera brisa de aire, permitían a Kakashi salir de su casa y leer el _Icha_ _Icha_, escondido y evitar aquellas miradas raras cuando lo veían riendo de manera pervertida. Además, se encontraba en el bosque, un lugar sumamente pacífico y silencioso.

-te digo que estás equivocado, pequeño mocoso.

O eso lo era.

Con un suspiro resignado, Kakashi observó como un niño de siete años, caminaba hacia la antigua zona de entrenamiento del equipo siete, seguido de un rubio adulto, vestido con su traje jounin y encima una larga chaqueta naranja con bordados negros y unas letras que ponían: "Sexto Hokage"

-eres tú el que está equivocado porque eres un usuratonkachi. –le retó el niño.

-¡mocoso Teme! –exaltado por el insulto- ¡¿te tengo dicho que no me llames usuratonkachi? –gritándole con toda la rabia del mundo.

Kakashi suspiró con gran pesadez.

Su alumno Naruto, a pesar de haberse convertido en adulto seguía comportándose como el niño de antaño, discutiendo por tonterías con su antiguo alumno Sasuke. Pensar que ahora se repetía la misma escena pero con el hijo, tan idéntico al padre, con excepción de sus ojos que eran verdes.

-¡pues deja de decir que eres más fuerte que mi padre! ¡Mi padre es mucho mejor que tú! ¡Mil veces mejor! ¡Él es un Uchiha! ¡Los Uchihas somos los más poderosos!

-¡ja! –se mofó Naruto con malicia- ¡pues estás equivocado, pequeño mocoso! ¿Acaso el Teme de tu padre no te contó la paliza que le di hace años?

-¡eso es mentira!

-¡pregúntale a cualquiera de Konoha, pequeño mocoso! –retándolo sin abandonar su sonrisa de superioridad- ¡ya verás cómo todos te dicen que sino fuera porque le vencí en un combate, tu padre no habría regresado a Konoha!

-¡mientes! –insistió el pequeño, aunque sin poco convencimiento, ya que algo de rumores había escuchado sobre el asunto.

Naruto se rió con más maldad, captando el nerviosismo del más pequeño.

-¡es la verdad! –canturreó.

-¡mentira! –insistía el menor.

-¡verdad!

-¡mentira!

-¡verdad!

Con rabia, dispuesto a contestarle con lo mismo, percibió algo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa oculta.

Entonces, repentinamente, aquel niño comenzó a llorar desolado. Naruto lejos de sentirse culpable o intentar consolarlo, se mofó más.

-solo te he dicho lo que hay, pequeño mocoso. Hay que saber aceptar la derrota como hizo el Teme de tu…

-¡Naruto! –gritó una voz femenina arrastrando cada una de las sílabas.

El rubio Uzumaki se congeló del horror al reconocer aquella voz. Con gotas de sudor y con gran nerviosismo, se giró a ver a su propietaria quién lucía como un caballo desbocado y un instinto asesino sobre su persona.

-Sa… Sakura-chan… -riéndose más nervioso.

-¡¿qué le has hecho a mi hijo? –preguntó imponente como una leona tras ver malherido a su cachorro.

-aah… -volviendo a reír tontamente, mirando al niño que seguía llorando- escucha… no es lo que parece…

-mamá… mamá… Naruto-baka me ha pegado…

Sin darle el derecho a escuchar su versión, Naruto no tardó en recibir la somanta de su vida por parte de Sakura, que lo dejó tumbado y con la cara deformada.

Lo siguiente que el Hokage vio, era como Sakura caminaba con su hijo, cogido de la mano, donde éste trataba de contener su llanto. Pudo escuchar como Sakura decía.

-ya, Itachi-kun, no te preocupes que lo hablaré con Sasuke-kun para que enseñe a ese baka que contigo nadie se mete.

Y entonces Naruto lloró al imaginar que aún volvería a recibir, pero esta vez por parte de aquel Teme.

Percatándose de que aquel niño se había girado a verlo, se fijó en cómo tras sus ojos verdes no existía ninguna lágrima, pero sí esa maldita sonrisa tan idéntica a la de su padre y lo siguiente que recibió por parte del pequeño, fue que le echara la lengua con malicia.

-¡maldito mocoso!

Y para más sorpresa del rubio, su maestro aterrizó a su lado, con libro en mano incluido, el cual meneaba la cabeza.

-parece mentira, Naruto. –le sermoneó- ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte con el pequeño Itachi-kun? ¿Es que aún no aprendes que su poder radica en Sasuke y Sakura?

El joven Hokage agachó la cabeza con el alma por los suelos.

Claro que lo sabía. Si ya lo había sufrido desde que aquel niñato tenía uso de razón. Cuando el niño se encontraba en aprietos y sentía a alguno de sus padres cerca, se hacía la víctima de manera que cuando Sasuke o Sakura lo encontraban, lo tomaban con el rubio.

Kakashi cerró su libro y miró entre divertido y con compasión al rubio.

-ánimo, Naruto. –dándole unas palmadas de aliento sobre su hombro- sé que eres su padrino y su maestro, pero debes aguantar.

-no me lo recuerdes, Kakashi-sensei.

Y eso lo hundió más, pues aunque hubiera conseguido sus dos objetivos: traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha y convertirse en Hokage, que aquel niño dejara de usar ese poder contra él lo veía muy, pero que muy lejano.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno este drabble salió a la luz debido a que mantuve una charla con mi amiga Alex donde ambas nos imaginábamos como sería el futuro hijo de Sasuke y Sakura y mi opinión sobre cómo se llevaría con Naruto. Tras contarle lo que pensaba, me pidió que lo escribiera y ella haría un doujin, y aquí está.

Actualmente el doujin está en proceso y pronto será subido. Para poder verlo la página es esta (quitándole los espacios)

http: / yuri-chan24 . deviantart . com/art/Doujinshi-Itachi-Uchiha-Haruno-252817267

Espero que os haya gustado y espero que podamos ver algo parecido en un futuro.

'Atori'


End file.
